What You DO Know, Can Hurt You
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog has a dark secret, barely anyone knows about, what he truly is or what his true intentions are. He has been hiding all of it for a very long time. What will become of the people that find out, about him, about where he's coming from and about what he'll do next.
1. Chapter 1

**-Hi, This is a fanfic that I found in my hard drive while looking around for something else I had written. The file says that this was first saved in July of 2013. I've decided to pick it back up and finish it. I hope you like it. I've also noticed that the first chapter has references to Power Switch.-**

"I know what you are; your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color, you never eat or drink anything, and you don't go out into the sunlight." "Say it, out loud." "Va-

"Turn that crap off Rouge!" Shadow yelled as he took his pills. "You know that movie is the bane of my existence."

Rouge paused the movie she was watching and turned around on the couch.

"Shadow this is MY club, I should be able to watch whatever I want, while Mr. Sunshine over here takes his pills because he's getting OLD."

"Rouge! I told you never to call me old and NEVER, EVER call me Mr. Sunshine again!"

Rouge smirked. "Okay would it be better if I called you Baby Shadzie and Prince of Darkness then? I kinda miss it when you couldn't talk back to "Auntie Rouge". Oh you looked so cute in diapers."

Shadow growled. "Rouge that happened a month ago. Drop it. On the other hand, Prince of Darkness sounds nice. Keep it."

"Okay Baby Shadzie"

Shadow jerked back and glared. He then went outside Club Rouge and into the night. Shadow breathed in and exhaled.

"Rouge still doesn't know. Just how will she find out I wonder?" Shadow said to himself, smirking. "I've been this way for years and a government spy can't even see a bloodsucker when it's standing right in front of her, combined with that Twilight crap she's been watching and reading she might not EVER find out."

Shadow then sunk into the shadows and continued on to his apartment building to pick up a few things. He got to the wall of the building, traced a magic spell pattern on a certain place on the wall and a door appeared. Shadow pulled out a key from his chest fur, unlocked the door and went in. He went down 2 flights of stairs and ended up in a dark stone room.

"Home sweet home." Shadow said as he walked past the rats and the cobwebs into a hallway.

Shadow stopped at a door and unlocked it. Inside the next room was a normal looking house- like area with everything a person could need.

"Now where is that potion?"

Shadow looked all around for the things he would need in the near future.

"Yes, I found 'em."

Shadow pulled out lots of different potions and vials and looked through the assortment.

"No..Not this one…Not this one either. Ughh Where is that damn-"

Shadow suddenly remembered he had moved the one he was looking for to another place. Shadow floated up to a cabinet and unlocked it.

"Ha HA! Here it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge looked out the window.

"Hmph! Who does he think he is? Telling me that I can't watch my movie."

She walked back to the couch and turned on the Twilight DVD again.

"He didn't have to be so rude about it…But then again I did call him an old man, but I was just teasing he should know that..I did sound harsh though. I'll go apologize to him. "

Rouge turned off the movie and flew out the door.

"If only I knew where he lives."

Rouge walked down the street away from Club Rouge.

"I should have asked for his address."

* * *

Shadow pulled the potion out of the cabinet and floated down to the ground.

"Here's the correct potion. Now maybe-"

Shad was interrupted by a loud banging noise. He put the potion back in the cabinet and looked around.

"One of those damn rats better have not knocked over anything…"

Shadow went out into the hallway and found a bird on the ground.

"How did this bird get in here? Gah! It must have flown in when I opened the door in the wall."

The bird looked up at the ebony hedgehog, opened its beak and made a pitiful noise. Shadow picked up the bird and opened his mouth. The bird started flailing around, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Stay still!"

Shadow quickly bit down on the bird. He started drinking but soon stopped and dropped the bird.

"AWFUL! PEH PEH!"

Shadow spat out the blood and wiped his mouth. The bird lay half dead on the ground clinging on to dear life.

"Animal blood tastes awful…Rouge and her stupid movie."

Shadow walked back into his apartment area.

"Now where was I?"

Shadow got the potion out from the cabinet again.

* * *

Rouge walked along the streets, trying to look for her friend. Where was he? He couldn't have gone far, he left 10 minutes ago.

Shadow appeared outside the apartment building where he used the magic spell with a bag.

"Now I'll just have to-"

He saw a white bat flying through the sky and quickly hid.

* * *

Rouge looked around at the ground and saw a flash of yellow.

"Shadow!"

Rouge swooped down to the ground and started looking around for the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow hid in an alleyway and looked out to see Rouge snooping about around where he was. He stayed silent as she walked toward his location and sunk deeper into the shadows.

* * *

Rouge looked into the alleyway and say something move.

"Shadow, is that you?"


End file.
